Kakashi's Daughter
by betweenyouandme319
Summary: Team seven gets a new teammate. Sasunaru,Kakiru, maybe ocxoc. K for now but may be upped later on. **Edited**


Kakashi's Daughter Kai 2.0

"Kakashi-senseiiiii! You said we were going to get some ramen! Why are we going to Baa-san's office", a very hyperactive blond by the name of Naruto said for the fifth time.

"Naruto, I told you we have to report on our mission. Besides, the Hokage said she had something to tell us", came the lazy reply from the jounin that the blond had addressed.

"What does she need to tell us Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nai-bun(1). Sec-ret."

"Kakashi-senseiiiii!"

"Look we're here!"

At this Kakashi Hatake, famous copy-cat ninja, leader of the now fifteen-year-old genin team 7, reached over and opened the door and ushered his team into the room without knocking.

Everyone had expected the 5th Hokage, Tsunade, to be asleep at her desk. Instead when they went into the room they were greeted to the sight of Tsunade talking to a beautiful girl.

She was perhaps 13-15, had long seemingly faded black hair, medium blue eyes, and wore very strange clothes. She wore long red pants and around the pants was what looked to be part of a long samurai shirt. She had no top but instead she had from above her belly button to just below her shoulders covered with bandages. Around her arms were gloves loosely covered with bandages and samurai gloves. When she stood she put her unsheathed sword behind her. CHECK PROFILE FOR LINK

"Kakashi don't you know how to knock?!?"

"Sorry Hokage-sama. I didn't know you had company."

"Go wait outside. I still have to tell Enkai her assignment."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Okay guys lets go."

After they left Naruto asked the question on everybody's mine.

"Who was that girl?"

"Yeah I haven't ever seen her before and that's odd considering I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice."

"Don't worry about it."

**Meanwhile in Tsunade's office**

"As you know you will be the new member of team 7. Your other assignment is to bring Sasuke and Naruto together. I know that they like each, they know they like each other, they just won't admit it."

"Of course Hokage-sama. If you don't mind, can I do a side project too?"

"What is it?"

"I'd like to set up my father with Iruka Umino. Their situation is the same as Sasuke's and Naruto's."

"Very well. Now, go out and send Kakashi in. I'll tell him what I told you then you all will be properly introduced."

Enkai then went to the door and sent Kakashi in. While the two talked she observed her new teammates.

"Ano sa ano sa, who are you? How old are you? What's you're rank?"

"…."

"Do you know what Baa-san and Kakashi-sensei are talking about?"

"Naruto have you considered that maybe she can't talk-" She was interrupted by a new voice.

"I know exactly what they're talking about. You will too right now."

After she spoke Tsunade called and told them to come in.

"Baa-san what's going on?"

"Everyone, you will be receiving a new teammate," She turned to the unknown girl. "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Enkai but everyone calls me Kai. I'm fifteen-years-old. My favorite foods are dango, pocky, and onigiri. I like music, the ocean, beaches and several other things."

"Let me warn you ahead of time, Kai is a fierce fighter so don't piss her off. Also, she is very wise, when she tells you something it's best to listen to her. Not only that but she is extremely loyal. Now introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

"If I'm not mistaken, your family runs a clothing shop correct?"

"Y-yes! They do!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage!"

"Well then, I look forward to serving you."

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you"

* * *

a/n: this is a kakairu, sasunaru, and maybe an ocxoc. Sasuke didn't go with orochimaru but instead helped konaha beat him. All the nations are in an alliance once again. The rookie nine are 15 and everyone is 3 years older now. Kakashi and Iruka are both 29. Sasuke was Kakashi's apprentice, Sakura was Tsunade's, Naruto was Jiraiya's.

(1) actually Naibun meaning secret


End file.
